A Mere Detour To Stop Evil
by Mar 'Darry' Darren
Summary: When aliens attacked and destroyed City A, Saitama planned to destroy the ship but saw a fellow hero on the ground and in need of help. By taking this little detour, Saitama actually brought more attention to his unmatched power with the other S-class Heroes. But first, they need to deal with the aliens on their ship. Wonder what this will mean for the Strongest Hero Alive!


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Punch Man**

A Mere Detour To Stop Evil

A Hero in Need Leads To Hero Friends Indeed

"Wow." Saitama could only say as he stood on top the Hero Association Headquarters building, after showing himself out that is. "That's a big ship. Are these…aliens?" Saitama then braced and jumped high into the air, as if he was on the moon instead the earth.

But that was all in his power, after all Saitama is a super hero. Practically the strongest hero alive. His strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, stamina and jumping ability are miles far from super human; all of that physical power was unmeasurable. It was like Saitama had, somehow, became a human god.

Not that it mattered to him, or anyone else at all. The public and the other heroes just know Saitama for being a plain, boorish man with a bald head and a silly hero outfit. Already, there were plenty of ungrateful people that belittled Saitama despite his heroic deeds. Calling him names like 'cheater', 'fraud', 'fake' and 'liar'; they even sent trolling messages, demanding that Saitama give up being a hero.

Yet, Saitama didn't quit. It was unclear if it was because of his will, as strong as his body, or that he had the mind of a simpleton. Regardless, Saitama had proven to be a hero that was unmatched, only in popularity. Also, he was far more down-earth and humble kind of hero, something that is not shared with even half the heroes under the Association. Saitama had never disappointed the ones that believe in him by being kind, considerate, honest and knows where to give credit when it's due.

Right now, Saitama noticed a rather large bullet heading his way. Shifting out of the way, the hero watched as it escaped his sight. "That's got to be what blew up the city. Better take care of the ship."

But before Saitama could use the bombardment as a step path to the ship, something entered the corner of his eye. "Uh-oh." And with that said, Saitama moved into free fall back down to the ground.

XXXXX

Down in the ruins of City A, another hero was engaging a monster. He was dressed similar to medieval knights, with silver armor covering most of his body; leaving only his head and left arm uncovered. Underneath that armor was a simple blue undergarment. Finally, there was a katana on his waist.

'What the hell is this creature!? All my attacks don't even faze him! All he has to do is regenerate from every wound I inflict!' The hero thought to himself, with sweat dripping down his face and neck. He looked like just ran a marathon, his eyes had the look of losing hope.

"What a pesky creature."

"Is it already finished?"

"Let's finally kill him."

"Good idea."

"Kill!"

The hero in armor gritted his teeth once that monster, with its grotesque five heads and disgusting looking body, formed a giant hammer with its left arm. The hero felt like his lungs were about to pop but still willed to move out of the way. But that proved to be unnecessary when the monster suddenly exploded to shards.

"Are you okay!?" The armored hero turned to see Saitama, with little to no grace, land on the rubble. "Seriously, I can never count on where the messy pieces fall to the ground."

"Who are you!? I thought that only S-class heroes were at the meeting!?" The hero shouted off and Saitama was not amused. "I am here because I went along with my master, Atomic Samurai!"

"I came along with my friend Genos, the Demon Cyborg." Saitama responded. "Your master could be politer, refusing to shake my hand before the meeting." The blonde in armor was trying to contain himself from hearing this about his master. "My name is Saitama, hero for fun and a B-class Hero Rank 7."

"I am Iaian, an A-class hero and I demand to know why a B-class is truly doing here!" Saitama sighed at Iaian's rudeness, the apple didn't fall far enough from the tree. But their conversation was put on hold when both heroes noticed that the monster was putting himself together again. This time, it didn't have the five simple heads, just one large head.

"So, this planet does have worthy fighters. I seriously didn't hear you coming, dealing a lot more damage than this weakling." Iaian was especially worried to hear the monster speak with a greater conscious, while Saitama was thinking about just one thing; that the monster wasn't down after one hit.

"So, you can regenerate, even after I blew you up. You can take my punches." Iaian wanted to scold Saitama for being so simple-minded, but instead the monster was blown away once again by the latter's punch. Yet the pieces assembled after only a few seconds air-born.

"I hope you got your answer because now, you are going to die." The creature had the smile of a killer, on high. "Starting with our first prey!" The fingers on its right hand suddenly shifted and extended to form tentacles, with sharpen edges like spears. Yet none of them reached Iaian when the monster was blown apart again.

"Don't you know that you already won?" Saitama said, with his face shadowed. Then Iaian saw an excited smile on that face, somehow freaking him out. And while the monster regenerated, "Your fight is now with me!" Saitama had a sadist glint in his eye and disappeared in a blur. Before Iaian could blink, he heard these words; **"Renzoku Futsuu no Panchi (Consecutive Normal Punches)!"**

Saitama appeared, only for his arms to move at a pace that Iaian could have sworn that they multiplied. And they all surrounded the monster, ultimately causing it to explode again. But while his only witness was focused on the destruction, Saitama could have sworn to see the sun being reflected off a couple of things among the monster's guts and pieces.

"You really are getting on my nerves!" The monster started to get serious and annoyed with Saitama, who seemed to have the same look. "Before you die, my name is Melzargard, guardian of the Dark Matter Pirates!"

"And I am Saitama, hero for fun and protector of this planet." The bald hero responded in a monotone voice. Then a victorious smirk appeared on his face, "And I figured you out!" Saitama vanished again and his fist appeared, caving in the alien's face. But this wasn't a fist intended to kill, there are barely any of Saitama's strength used in it; almost like the hero was hiding something inside. All the while, Saitama disappeared again.

Iaian was startled to see the hero in question right next to him. "What the hell are you!?" Saitama didn't answer, just moved his arm to hand over something to Iaian. Taking a look, the A-class hero saw several marbles in the palm of Saitama's glove. And apparently, so did Melzargard.

"DAMMIT! GIVE THOSE BACK!" The gigantic, ugly alien went all out and shoot out more tentacles than a squad (1) of squids. But neither one got close to the hero and a massive air wave crushed every one. And before the alien could react, Saitama gave the marbles to Iaian.

"Crush them." Those two words were followed by a sickening crumble of marbles, and then a horrible screech.

XXXXX

"Iaian!" Both him and Saitama turned their attention to what could be a gang of heroes approaching them. "We were just told that City A was devastated! I am so glad that you were without harm."

"Thank you for the concern Master. I am fine and not in any danger anymore." Iaian answered with a wave. "And I may have made a new friend, Master." 'And a rival if Master should allow it'. As for Iaian's Master, he is known as Atomic Samurai, S-class Rank 4.

Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied in a topknot. He has dark eyes and a prominent jawline. He sports a small goatee and is usually seen chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consists of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back that's draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional, loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He also sports a pair of swords in his waist tied on his left hip.

"OH! I hope that the brute didn't leave an ugly bruise on your beautiful face~!" Iaian felt disgust at the sound of that flamboyant voice, like that of a flamingo. But the beast that grasped Iaian, armor and all, was something that will make a flamingo look lovelier. And unfortunately, this was no enemy but another hero; Puri-Puri Prisoner, S-class Rank 17. "When Atomic Samurai told me that he invited you along, I was absolutely heartbroken just thinking if you were harmed~! Or worse, have your cute head broken~!"

Puri-puri Prisoner is a large muscular man with a stubbly, cleft chin, large lips and black bushy hair. He has a well-defined jawline and light blue eyes with long eyelashes. He wears a traditional prison jumpsuit with white and blue stripes.

"Pardon me, big guy." Saitama walked over and tapped the large hero in prison rags. "Can you please let Iaian go? I just saved him from being killed so please don't finish the job after only a minute?" Too bad that Saitama will not get an answer but aggression from yet another hero.

"YOU!?" A young hero walked over, looking like someone faced him the wrong way. "You saved Iaian!? He is an A-class hero, the second from the top! How can a C-class nobody like you saved him and killed whatever bastard out here that he couldn't do!" This was a man known as Metal Bat, S-class Rank 16.

Metal Bat is a young man with black hair styled in a pompadour and dark eyes that emphasize his hot temper. He wears black hakama pants and black gakuran, which he drapes over his red long-sleeved turtleneck. His outfit was definitely that of a stereotypical Japanese delinquent which also fits his abrasive nature and hot temper.

"Actually, I am in B-class." Saitama tried to say but Metal Bat cut him off to continue ranting. Then a hand got on Metal Bat's shoulder, causing the young hero to turn around and grow pale on the face.

"There is a time and place for everything, brat. We still have a ship full of enemies up above and we haven't figured out a way to even get near." Metal Bat may have a trigger-line temper but he knew when to shut his trap, especially against this hero: Bang, or Silver Fang, S-class hero Rank 3.

Bang has the appearance of an old man with light blue eyes and white-spiky hair, with thick eyebrows and a thick mustache, having slightly tan skin. He wears a long sleeved black martial arts jumpsuit, light colored pants, and Kung-fu shoes.

"Yes Master. And the other heroes have already gotten to the top of the building via the exit you made in a hurry." Saitama turned to one more hero in the group. This was Saitama's number one fan, roommate and self-proclaimed disciple in the search for the secret of his unmeasurable power; Demon Cyborg Genos, S-class Rank 14.

Genos has an entirely mechanical body in the model of a handsome young man. His face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of an artificial skin material, and his eyes have black sclera with yellow irises. He has spiky blond hair. His eyebrows are blond. He also has pierced ears.

"I have scanned the exterior of the ship and the components of the material, unknown at this point, are like that of titanium or even diamond." Genos spoke up, "Most definitely to withstand the vacuum of space in order to travel between planets. It will rather difficult to get in unless we create enough force to make a hole in the hull…."

Genos turned his head to Saitama, who was looking at the ship with interest in his eyes. After trailing off, everyone got the urge to also face the bald hero with silence. Eventually, Saitama felt it in the air and noticed the group of heroes staring at him. "…Fine. But you don't need to creep me out to ask for a favor."

Saitama turned face to the ship and reeled in for his signature punch. But this time, he used a little more force; at lot like when he 'spared' with Genos in the remote canyon. As that punch evaporated the entire wall of the canyon, this punch surged through the atmosphere and right through the ship!

"There's our way in." Saitama smiled at his work, finally destroying something without hearing any complaints for property damage. Only shacked jaws from all the heroes while Bang and Genos had twitching smiles; both of them had seen this before but haven't gotten used to it yet.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, on top of a large black building that is the last remaining one standing in City A. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" The sound of a woman's shriek was heard and no one had the strength to even cover their ears after what they just saw. This was no ordinarily woman, she was the only female S-class Hero; the Tornado or Terror, Tatsumaki, and Ranked 2nd highest Hero in the association.

Tatsumaki is a petite woman, commonly mistaken for being much younger than she really is. She has a youthful face with emerald green eyes and hair that naturally curls up on the ends. She wears a formfitting black dress with long sleeves and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes.

"I MEAN IT! HOW DID IN THE TEN LEVELS OF THE INFERNO DID THAT SHIP GET A HOLE THROUGH AND THROUGH!?" Tatsumaki still wasn't done with her rant; it wasn't clear if she was scared or outraged that the feat was done outside her power.

"It…it…it's clear just yet! It happened in an instant that I barely got a scan with my gadgets!" Now this hero looked like a kid because he still was ten years old. He was a child prodigy if there was a definition to the term. His hero name is Child Emperor and he is a S-class Hero Ranked 5.

Child Emperor is a young boy with short brown hair and large amber eyes. He wears a light blue buttoned up collared shirt with dark blue short and orange sneakers along with a black school bag on his back.

"…" One among of them had nothing to say, from the sweat and heavy heart pumping he was too scared. And yet he was still an S-class Hero and said to be one of the 'strongest'. He was called King and was ranked 7 on the roster.

King is a tall, lean man with lightly tan skin, blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. His notorious features are three scars straight over his left eye with sunken cheeks and a defined jawline. He wears a long sleeved black turtleneck sweater.

"…I don't think that even I can pull myself together in face of something like that…" That tone was a mix of arrogance and respect. And it came from yet another young man; who goes by the name of Zombieman, S-class hero Rank 8.

Zombieman has scruffy black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He wears a worn out, open grey trench coat over his black singlet with tan stitched pants and a thick brown belt. He has belts wrapped around his body under his coat and wears tanker boots.

"…" Now this hero was hard to read, at all. But to cut the chase, he was Drive Knight, S-class Hero Rank 9. Whether he was human or a cyborg like Genos, he was good at using tech to deal with monsters.

Drive Knight is a black-haired man wearing a white mask with a single red shining eye and three small vertical holes where his mouth should be. His armor is rather simplistic, being similar to black knight's armor.

"…I wonder if I could've eaten that if it came my way." Now this hero stood out the most since he was the largest of them all, and heaviest; he was obese if there was any word that can describe him. He was Pig God, S-class hero Rank 10; that means it will be wise not to make any assumptions on his weight.

Pig God is a large, obese man with several layers of fat. He has short brown hair, big lips and wears a long-sleeved green shirt.

"What the hell! I know that it wasn't you, Tornado! Whoever was it better not shine better than my guns though!" Another weird one among the heroes was actually similar to both Saitama and Puri-Puri Prisoner as he was both bald and proud that he was wearing merely a speedo out in public. He was known as Superalloy Darkshine, S-class hero Rank 11.

Superalloy Darkshine is a very tall, bald, dark-skinned man with noticeably large lips, round dark eyes and thick eyebrows. He is very muscular with well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles. He also has a thick neck. His only attire is a single piece of black underwear.

"…What the hell is my problem? The ship was weaker than it looks." This one had no interest in it, not to mention that he seemed to like dressing up as a dog. But his power is no joke and he was feared by both villain and heroes. He was the Watchdog-Man, S-class hero Rank 12.

Watchdog Man is a young-looking man with a blank and uninterested look on his face and dresses in a full-body dog suit with a red collar, with his face showing where the dog's mouth should be.

"This proves that there is a figure with enough power to rip a hole through a construct that oblivious came from traveling in space. The question to ask; is this person on our side or elsewhere?" This figure was more serious about his work and the situation than what the other heroes were doing. If only that his name wasn't sounding ridiculous but everyone fears it along with his power; Flashy Flash, S-class hero Rank 13.

Flashy Flash is a young man with feminine features, sharp blue eyes and long, ice blonde hair with his bangs brushed to the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue bodysuit with metallic bracers over his arms and upper chest armor with a long white cape over it. He adorns himself with two eight-pointed stars on either side of his head and on his cape. He has a chain strapped around his waist that holds his sheath and sword in place.

And finally, "I never thought that a level of strength could exist! I wish to find out the secret of this power, perhaps I can reach that one day!" This one looked the most human and the most 'normal' of the heroes. He is the leader of a band of Heroes that call themselves the 'Tank Topper Army', fitting his name as the 'Tanktop Master', S-class hero Rank 15.

Tanktop Master is a very tall, muscular man with short, dark blonde hair and brown eyes. Much like the other Tanktop Heroes registered, he wears a blue tank top, long pants and a belt around his waist with a tanktop and his initials engraved in the center.

Then Tanktop Master could've sworn to hear something move fast through the air and towards his direction. Turning to the left, he was scared witless to see something move up to the top of the large black building in a blur. Thankfully it wasn't a monster, he was able to settle his nerves to see the remainder of the S-class heroes back on top of the building.

"I am confident that everyone present has seen our way into the alien ship?" Bang commented on how everyone was still in disbelief at the sight. Those who heard him just nodded, not budging from where they stand. "Good. Saitama, if you please?"

Now this got everyone's attention. They know that there was no S-class hero named Saitama so they turned to the sole B-class Hero on the building top. They couldn't believe that one of their best, Bang, asked anything of a 'lowly B-class'. But anything they had to say were swallowed when Saitama left Bang with a single arm and flung the aged hero towards the large hovering ship, as if a professional pitcher throwing the winning baseball.

Saitama didn't stop there and did the same with every S-class hero present, including Iaian. And, as they say to 'save the best for last', Saitama went for Tatsumaki for last. "Hey! Let me go, you badly!" Yet Saitama used a different approach, and had the Tornado herself in his embrace. "I said let me go!" Tatsumaki was always relying on her Esper abilities, priding in the strongest in the whole world, so her physical abilities are severely lacking.

Still, 'Dammit! Why did he to be so buff and so hard!?' Tatsumaki couldn't believe that being so close to Saitama's otherwise prefect body build was making her blush; she was still a woman, with the fantasies of having a buff man hold her safely. Thankfully Saitama didn't notice and merely held on her tight before launching himself towards the ship yet again. This time, he was able to catch up with the heroes he sent soaring.

And the trip didn't take any longer for Saitama to land in the wreckage he caused, Tatsumaki still secretly enjoying her position. She was spared of any embarrassment when the bald hero released her right before the other heroes made their own landing. "Hey Genos, kid with the backpack." Saitama spoke up towards those two heroes. "I know that there are monsters and aliens to go around so can you figure out where they're hiding?"

Genos could never have argued with his 'teacher' while Child Emperor was still trying to process everything that he didn't have the strength to whine about taking orders from a 'B-class'. Using their tech, they found a room stuffed to compacity with pretty much the entire alien crew; there were still two very large, single signatures that were bigger than any of the aliens cramped down below.

"Okay, I am going with the Esper after those fighters and you are free to join. Otherwise, you can help yourself to the foot soldiers those two found." Saitama said, and started to drag the Tornado on direction of the ship scans. But she still was hardheaded and with an image to keep up so Tatsumaki was quick to get her bearings.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A LITTLE KID!? I CAN FIND MY OWN PREY!" Saitama wasn't even amused, cleaning out his ear.

"Fine." The bald hero said before he suddenly widened his eyes and slammed his fist into the floor everyone was standing on. And while this shook the ship, and the heroes, Saitama opened up the floor to view the entire alien crew looking up with beads of sweat. "Hello there."

Saitama then teared the hole even bigger in the floor, forcing all but him and Tatsumaki to fall into that room below. Judging by the screams of those aliens and sounds of bodies being shredded and teared, the heroes were having the time of their lives. "Now we can get going." Saitama took the Tornado by her hand and this time, she gave up on resisting; her image was already blown to one hero and with no one else looking, it didn't make any difference.

XXXXX

"Are you sure that you know where you're going?" Tatsumaki couldn't believe it but already accepted the fact that she was talking to a hero far below her rank so casually. "I mean this place is like a maze. You broke through the walls, surely you can…"

"I am sure." Saitama cut her off, not afraid of her at all. "And I always loved a good maze as a kid. Plowing through like a rhino is both cheating and messy, there is no subtly. And besides, it is not fitting of a hero that you are." And Saitama left it at that for Tatsumaki to ponder just what he was referring to. But she had to put it on hold when they came across a large door, as if it was for a giant to use.

Still, it was nothing to Saitama's punches and once both he and Tatsumaki were in side, they finally found who they were looking for. Inside was like a lair within a lair; with both control screens of the entire ship and a throne to sit on like a king. Speaking of which, there was a monster that turned to face the heroes in disbelief while another was stoic like a lord.

"Humans! How the hell did you find us!? What have you done to our ship and our minions!?" Both Saitama and Tatsumaki didn't answer the chatty alien, they were focused on the one sitting in his throne. "Don't ignore me! I am the first mate of the Dark Matter Pirates! I am the greatest Esper in the universe, Geryuganshoop!"

Geryuganshoop is an alien with a face that consists of nothing more than three holes, two being eyes and one being a mouth. Its body is entirely black with little to no detail. It has no arms or legs, but rather a multitude of tentacle-like appendages, much like an octopus.

"Shut him up." Saitama said in his monotone and Tatsumaki, by reflex she swore, obeyed. And yet this chatty alien wasn't fibbing about being an Esper; both of them started to grind their attacks for a standstill.

"…Impressive." The alien on the throne finally spoke. "You humans do have a Esper that matches my first mate. However, I am not interested your mind mover. It is you that interests me." The alien then arose from his throne to get a better look at Saitama and seemed to be confident in something. "Your aura of power, it is as vast as space itself. You are the one that I have been searching for."

"You became a pirate just for that?" Saitama spoke up. "Most pirates I know are just interested in stealing whatever they want and whatever they can get their hands on. How do you know that you found a good fighter?" The alien chuckled.

"Sorry for being so self-centered, my name is Boros, the Dominator of the Universe."

Boros is a very tall, cyclops-like alien with light pink, spiky hair with bangs that frame his face, sharp teeth and pointed ears, which are adorned with multiple earrings. He has one large blue eye and light blue skin with dark blue crack-shaped markings that start from his eye and cover most of his body. He wears a special golden armor that suppresses his powers with spikes on his shoulder and forearms and matching curved boots. In the manga, his skin at sealed form is of a purple color with darker purple stripes on its face. He also has a red orb on his chest with purple markings on his stomach and arms. He wears a pair of white harem pants, held by a magenta colored sash with silver lined purple blades hanging from it. He also has gold earrings. "And I was told by a fortune teller that my power will too much for most in the galaxy. Only one can hope to survive and match me in…"

Boros was promptly interrupted when Saitama got impatient and struck the alien pirate lord in the stomach. "That's it? Our most boring people find better, more exciting ways to kill their boredom then this." Tatsumaki knew, once and for all, that this was the punch that ripped the large opening in the ship.

And yet, Boros wasn't killed. Instead everyone heard the sound of armor shattering. "You broke it. My outfit that helps me contain my internal energy and strength." Boros spoke in a monotone. After the armor is destroyed by Saitama, his appearance changes. He becomes more muscular, and his body grows spiky plates and his spine and the surrounding tissue becomes exposed, while his skin changes to a navy-blue color with light blue markings that emit energy. He is shown with an additional yellow eye under his chest which moves in synced with his original, now yellow eye and his hair is completely spiked up becoming slightly darker in color.

Suddenly the air got thicker with power and made the two Espiers feel sweat of fear down their necks; the alien octopus seemed to be genuinely afraid while Tatsumaki was trying to figure out just how there was another being that made her feel similar to the power of a certain bald hero. Speaking of whom, his head was clean and instead had his eyes shadowed.

"Just like your guard that I killed down below, you can take my punches." Somehow, everyone had the urge to smack Saitama over his bare head. Instead, they felt fear and sweat down the back of their heads when the aura from before had condenser far thicker, to the point that the air itself has become heavy. "So then, Pirate Lord Boros…"

That voice was far too big and majestic to just be a lowly mortal, more like a god speaking down. And his witnesses suddenly found themselves on a small piece of metal and earth, that was upheld by a large hand. Then they found themselves looking up to a figure shadowed in darkness with two large glowing red eyes. "…I challenge you for this planet, and for my first real fight in three years. Bring it!"

Both hero and villains tried to let out screams but no sound emerged from their mouths when a gigantic hand, clutched into a fist, appeared from the darkness, intending to crush them!

End of Chapter 1

 ***Hello Everyone. Things are going slow for my classes. I still have a class grade to rise in order to pass it. All the while, I will try to keep them from ruining my days or distracting me from making more new stories. Let me know! ***

 **1\. I looked it up. Like how a group of whales is called a pod, crows a murder. A group of squid is not called a school, but a squad.**


End file.
